Loves Fool
by sparxXx
Summary: Songfic with The Cardigans and Plain White Tee's. Hinata's rejection from Naruto and Sakura's betrayal. Luckily someone's there to help her through it.
1. Lovefool

-ok this is a songfic with the cardigans 'lovefool'

-hinata pov

-little AU, modern day

* * *

Hinata sat at the bench waiting for the school bus to arrive. She couldn't stand it, Naruto was flirting with Sakura again, even though she always turns him down and swoons over Sasuke but today she was actually flirting back! Maybe she just finally got over Sasuke always rejecting her, which Hinata was glad she got over her obsession for him but she didn't think that Sakura would make a move on her obsession Naruto!

What about those times when he would purposely go out of his way for her? Ok she wasn't out of his way but on his way, or help her when she didn't need it or when no one else was around. When he would give her inspiration or a pep talk, she thought that it meant something, that he might feel the same way about her that she feels about him but apparently what she felt for Naruto, he felt for Sakura.

_'Sakura knew that I liked Naruto but why is she doing this? I confessed how I was going to tell him on Friday; couldn't she wait till at least Saturday to make a move on him? It's Thursday she didn't even give me a chance, now that he knows he can have perfect Sakura there's no way he'd go and settle for me, she is so ...so ...mean!'_ angrily thought Hinata in emotional pain.

Hinata turned away, unable to stand looking at Sakura seeming all over 'her' man. "Hehehe, oh Naruto your so funny!" Shrieked Sakura in her shrill voice. Hinata silently groaned and put her ear buds in her ears, turned on her Ipod and set it to shuffle.

**Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
You love me no longer, I know  
And maybe there is nothing  
That I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
That I ought to stick to another man  
A man that surely deserves me  
But I think you do!**

_'Seriously, Where is that bus!?'_ Silently asked Hinata as she glanced in their direction. _'Oh god! He was touching her hand! And she was letting him!'_ She thought she was improving so much on her self confidence, she really was going to tell him how she felt, she even fixed her stuttering, for the most part, to look more appealing to him but apparently all that work was in vain.

**So I cry, I pray and I beg**

_'I even gave him hints!'_ She mentally groaned as she held back tears remembering the cute little note conversations, walking him to his classes, she even let him copy! Her, little miss goody goody who never does anything wrong! And she did all that for him and how does he treat her? Like a friend and go for the pink haired genius! She wanted Naruto to treat her like that, Sakura never did anything to deserve his attention, and she never goes out of her way for him it was always Hinata. She just wanted him to at least reject her to her face instead of just ignoring her.

**Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...**

Sure lately she had been having doubts about continuing her crush on him, wondering if her efforts would be worth it if he rejected her, now Hinata realized that she should have listened to her instincts. It would make this, this insult so much less heart wrenching. She knew that her infatuation for him was probably unhealthy, but it gave her motivation to complete even the smallest tasks she had been having problems with. He helped encourage her to get out of her depression and improve on so many aspects of her life; the more she thought about it the more she realized that she depended way too much on a nonexistent relationship. _'Great so I lose my friend Sakura, my crush Naruto and I guess my muse also.'_

**Lately I have desperately pondered,  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder  
What I could have done in another way  
To make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go**

_'I don't think I need him to continue making progress in school and all, he helped me get started and I guess that's what counts. He helped me get started and now I'm strong enough to go on my own.'_ She thought as she glanced again _'Oh god, he's kissing her!!'_ She groaned as she turned away again.

**So I cry, I pray, and I beg**

She prayed that the bus was right around the corner, that Shino would already be on that bus starring out that window and they would wait ten minutes in comfortable silence until they reach Kiba's street. He'll try to sneak on Akamaru and get into an argument with the bus driver, make Akamaru go home and sit behind Hinata and Shino and trash talk the bus driver for not allowing his beloved pooch ride to school with them. "Hmmm Naruto." Cooed Sakura as Naruto nibbled on her neck. _'This isn't cool guys I'm right here next to you!'_ Mentally shouted Hinata as she cringed and turned up the volume.

**Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
So I cry, and I pray for you to  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...**

"Oh Naruto!" Cried Sakura in pleasure as Hinata suddenly stood up in anger. "Oi Hinata what's wrong?" Asked Naruto in false interest. "Both of you are my friends and friends don't put their friends in awkward situations LIKE THIS!" Shouted Hinata in calm fury. "I cant believe you two would do this **right next to me**!" She growled in disappointment as she narrowed her eyes. Sakura and Naruto both averted their eyes, unable to face the velvet haired heiress.

**Anything but you...**

"You both know how I felt, I would have understood if you had just told me you only liked each other and wouldn't feel the same way about me. But what you just did is, is ...horrible." Choked out Hinata, her eyes brimming with tears. Sakura was the first to talk "Hinata I'm so sor-" "-You knew I liked him and-and you knew I was going to talk to him tomorrow. Rejection I can deal with, I grew up with it but what you did is betrayal. I don't even want to talk to you right now." Interrupted Hinata, causing the pink haired girl to silence on the verge of tears. "And you Naruto ...probably aren't worth it." She said trying to convince mostly herself. The small group at the bus stop stood in silence from the outburst.

**Love me, love me (Say that you love me)  
Fool me, fool me (Go on and fool me)  
Love me, love me (I know that you need me)  
**

"Hey Hinata." Said a quiet voice behind her. "No school today, water main broke." Informed Shino in a mild tone. Hinata nodded and looked back at the two in pain then back at Shino "D-do you wanna walk me home?" She asked pleadingly. Shino stood for a second taking in the setting of Hinata standing while Naruto leaning on Sakura who was laying down on the bench. "Sure" He said as he nodded. Hinata flashed him a small smile as she walked up beside him and linked their arms like they sometimes did and began walking.

They walked until they were out of sight of the bus stop until Shino spoke "It hurts now but tomorrow it will hurt less." He said looking straight ahead, Hinata smiled at her friends words. Shino always knew when something was wrong, his intelligence and his attention to small detail would always help him figure out whatever was wrong with Hinata even without being told.

She looked up and him and kissed him on his cheek shocking him somewhat "You know Shino," she started tightening her grip slightly "I'm glad it was you who told me school was out today." Shino grunted slightly "Why?" He asked somewhat confused. She giggled slightly causing his confusion to grow. "Because your way more worth it than Naruto." She said leaning her head against his shoulder. "Hmm?" He asked while popping up an eye brow. "I guess it just took Naruto denying me to realize how good to me you are, thank you Shino." She said as she smiled, Shino gave a silent chuckle "No problem 'Nata." He replied with a small smile.

**I can't care 'bout anything but you..**

* * *

- one two three ...awwwww

-rele tacky and kinda mushy with shino

-i got the watermain part from donnie darko so kudo's if u picked it up

-sparxXx


	2. Our Time Now

this is a follow up chapter i added

very lemony tho and nothing perverse or nasty, very clean and safe for the kiddies

takes place one week after the bus stop scene

i dont own naruto or the plain white tees

Shino/Hinata

enjoy

* * *

Hinata and Shino where walking away from Kanoha high school, quietly they moved along a nearly deserted street just enjoying the soft whistling of wind through the trees. They had walked every where now, happily hand in hand. Ever since that day Shino went to tell her school was called off they had been nearly insepperable. In the beginning of the day when they would meet up to walk to school, everytime their hands went in search of the other their cheeks would flush with the little electric sparks they would get from the soft touch of one another. Shen Shino would hold a door open for her, and when they would just lay on the grass in the park, almost cuddling, that's when Hinata blushes the most.

Both teens were on their way to the park to lay in the shade, once at the park the teens went to sit under one of the nearby trees and layed in silence, barely making a noise. That was until Hinata broke the uneventful scene by speaking.

"I-I talked to S-sakura and Naruto today." She said as she pulled out her little Ipod shuffle and handed Shino an ear piece. His eyebrow twitched slightly in interest as the names of the two teens came into conversation.

"Really, what happened?" Asked the stoic boy as he listened intently to her answer. Hinata's Ipod began playing the first song, catching the raven haired girl off guard slightly by its loud volume, making her jump somewhat.

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music**

"W-well they both talked a lot about how they felt... and a-about what happened... l-last week at the bus stop," She started while she played with her ear piece and stared at the sky.

"Told Naruto I-I was sorry I said he wasnt worth it, he is, just-just not for me, for Sakura." She said defending her pink haired friend slightly. Hinata was always afraid of hurting other peoples feelings, not for the conflict it could create but for the simple fact that she wouldn't want their feelings to be hurt.

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

"And Sakura?" He asked knowing there was more to her story than that. The lilac eyed teen sighed as she looked to the far side of the sky, where the trees surrounding Konoha met the light blue sky. He also noticed that when the obnoxious blonde teens name came up she reacted very differently than how she use to. She didn't react at all, there was no more intense blushing and stuttering something Shino was secretly very happy about.

"I told her that I-I understand but... were not going to be that great of friends for-for a while. at least not yet." She said as she began poking her index fingers against one another. The nervous habit of Hinata's had grown on the quiet teen and would always feel compelled to watch and study her every time she would do it. Her little habit made him mesmerized every time and she would just stay blissfully unaware of his intense gaze.

"That day wasn't all bad anyways, I-It made me see things... _differently_." She said while blushing slightly, gently reaching for Shino's hand.

**This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it**

Shino couldn't help but to show a small smile. The small electric and addicting feeling his heart would feel when they would first touch got him every time. A gentle smile graced her face while a small blush tinted her cheeks, contrasting slightly with her naturally pale complexion.

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

Shino remembered when he started seeing Hinata differently, it had been so confusing figuring out how he felt for the Hyuga heiress. She had been his best friend for years; when her mom passed away he was there to be with her, even though they were only four. She had been there when the kids at school started making fun of him for liking bugs and when his own mother died. When Hinata didn't feel like dealing with her overbearing father and her snotty sister his door was always open. When they had entered high school he had been finding himself missing her company when they had separate classes and jealousy when Naruto was around.

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

He could remember the first time he realized he felt for her more than a friend when he and Naruto were in a group together for science. He mentioned how Sakura blew him off to hang out with Hinata recently and Shino's attitude went from annoyed to livid in two seconds. Of coarse the obnoxious teen was blinded by the stoic boy's feelings and continued to talk about the Hyuga heiress. Mindless drabbles about how many times she 'stole' his Sakura away from him to hang out. Shino mentally yelled to himself that Naruto shouldn't be talking about his girl to him.

That was the moment Shino knew he liked her to be more than just friends. When he mentally referred to her as 'his' girl he was forced to re-evaluate their whole relationship which made Shino very uncomfortable.

**Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh**

The two teens held hands softly, Hinata slowly shifted her gaze to catch a glimpse of the quiet teen and both locked in a stare. Her blush intensified, had their faces been this close before she looked?

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh**

Hinata was sure her heart would burst if it kept beating this way. His gaze usually had this affect on her but his stare was more intense than it had been than those other times. For a moment they just layed there unmoving while the music kept playing. The wind had flown by them, gently brushing a few strands of Hinata's velvet hair onto her pale face. Shino brought up his free hand to carefully brush back her hair, freely grazing the tips of his fingers alongside her beautiful porcelain skin. He had kept his hand entangled in her hair, Hinata seen hesitation in his eyes for a moment. His fingers flinched ever so slightly, Shino gently brought her face towards his and both shared an exhilarating and momentous first kiss.

After a moment they both pulled apart. Blushing furiously from their first kiss with each other, it had been both of their first kisses. Shino was just silent, secretly waiting for her to make the next move, unable to tell if she enjoyed the kiss too. Hinata's passive appearance quickly ended when a small smile formed on her lips and she let out a giggle so soft Shino was surprised he heard it as she went in and surprised him with another kiss, which he gladly returned.

**Finally it's our time now**

Hinata wasn't the only one happy that Shino had went to tell her school was out that day. If it wasn't for that morning he wouldn't be here right now kissing one of the most amazing people he knew. Shino was definitely happy they seen things _differently _now.

* * *

- im in love with this song currently so when i decided to do a follow up chapter this song was

number one on my list

- this was written very late, or early depending on your perspective

- hope u enjoyed reading, i enjoyed writing

-sparxXx


End file.
